Art Time Classics Video Version
Art Time Classics Video Version Is the 26th Baby Einstein Movie. It Is Released In January 12, 2013 and released again in October 26, 2004. Characters * Vincent Van Goat * Sunny The Rabbit * Sandy The Seahorse * Bonkers The Frog * Benny The Butterfly * Beethoven The Giraffe * Mozart The Koala * Neptune The Turtle * Flossy The Flamingo * Gutteral The Kangaroo * Noah The Elephant * Morris The Moose * Jane The Monkey * Max The Sheep * Isaac The Lion * Wellighton The Cow * Vivian Van Goat * Baabra The Sheep * Hugo The Hippo * Harry The Hippo Segments * Maraca-playing clown * Opening Titles (Trois Gymnopédies, No. 1: Lent et douloureux) * Vincent And Beethoven is covered in paint. * Colors Overture (Carmen Suite) * Orange Introduction * Sunny The Rabbit And Beethoven The Giraffe plays in the leaves. * Orange Poem: * I'm orange, and happy, * brilliant, and bright! * My spirit's soaring like a kite! * I cartwheel through leaves that fall! * They're crunchy orange, * they're big and small. * Vincent And Beethoven paints sunflowers, orange objects & vincent and beethoven is finished the painting, applause & walks away (Blue Danube Waltz) * Bugs Finger Puppets * Rolling bears * Green Introduction * Bonkers The Frog And Neptune The Turtle chills in his pond. * Green Poem: * Green slithers in to make me cool! * I'm Floating in a still wet pool * With butterflies that dart and pass, surrounded by the glistening grass! * Vincent van Goat And Beethoven the Giraffe paints a forest, green objects & vincent and beethoven is finished the painting & walks away. (Pictures at an Exhibition, Promenade) * Bugs Finger Puppets (Again) * Carousel Horses * Pink Introduction * Flossy The Flamingo do drinks. * Pink Poem: * Pink is bunny ears. * Lemonade is pink. * Pigs are pink. * Don't you think? * Vincent And Beethoven paints a cherry blossom tree. (William Tell Overture, Bucolic) * Bugs Finger Puppets (Again) * Clown in a Box * Yellow Introduction * Gutteral The Kangaroo And Issac The Lion plays in the sunflower field. * Yellow Poem: * When yellow sneaks into my day, I race outside to jump and play! * I twirl around for dizzy fun, and spin under the yellow sun! * Vincent And Beethoven paints a wheat field, yellow objects, & Vincent Van Goat And Beethoven The Giraffe Is Finished The Painting, Takes A Bow, Throwing A Paintbrush, Vincent And Beethoven Is Not Happy & Walks Away. (William Tell Overture, 'Lone Ranger') * Bugs Finger Puppets (Again) * Rolling giraffes * Gray Introduction * Noah The Elephant has crippling depression. * Gray Poem: * On slow-light morns * I meet the gray, An absent sky, It's light, afraid. * It heralds the bleak * The tired, mundane, Most loathsome, Most Despairing of days. * Vincent And Beethoven paints gray flowers. (Gaite Parisienne, Bacarolle) * Bugs Finger Puppets (Again) * Red Section * Red Train * Morris The Moose is a superhero. * Red Introduction * Morris The Moose leaps around his room. * Red Poem: * When I wake up, feeling red, I swoop down from my little bed. * Throw on a cape, rush out the door, and leap across the scarlet floor! * Vincent And Beethoven paints a beach with boats, red objects, but he paints nothing and Vincent And Beethoven Going To Bed. So he turns off the light and then, Kangaroo And Lion painted it for him, laughs away & walks away. * Bugs Finger Puppets (Again) * People in the boat * Brown Section * Jane The Monkey splashes in the mud and eats oats. * Brown Poem: * Brown is mud, And the color of oats. * Brown is chocolate, And my fur coat. * Vincent And Beethoven paints an ox. (Minute Waltz) * Bugs Finger Puppets (Again) * Car shape sorter * White Introduction * Max The Sheep plays in the snow. * White Poem: * When my head drifts off to sleep, I dream of little white sheep. * They like to jump and play in the snow, As I count them row by row. * Vincent And Beethoven paints a neighborhood. (Swan Lake, Waltz) * Bugs Finger Puppets (Again) * Toy Elephants * Tan Introduction * Isaac the Lion roars. * Tan Poem: * The savanna grass is tan, Which matches my nice fur. * The desert sand is also tan, Now, listen to my roar. * Vincent And Beethoven paints a hay field. (Peer Gynt Suite, Morning) * Bugs Finger Puppets (Again) * Ant pull toy * Black Introduction * Wellighton The Cow is outside at night. * Black Poem: * My spots are black, From my Head To My Back. * They keep me safe at night. * And, when i'm with the other cows, It keeps me out of the sight. * Vincent And Beethoven paints a room. (Peer Gynt Suite, Hall of the Mountain King) * Bugs Finger Puppets (Again) * Car slide * Purple Section * Vincent Van Goat And Beethoven The Giraffe falls in love with Vivian van Goat and Issac the Lion. * Purple Introduction * Vivian And Issac is bowling in the street. * Purple Poem: * Purple feels wacky, Wild, Crazy, Tricky, Mellow, Mild it makes me want to paint my face, And kick a ball, and run A race! * Vincent And Beethoven paints a city, purple objects but there's no grass. So Kangaroo boing to make the grass appear. * Bug finger puppets (Flight of the Bumble Bee) * Sepia Introduction * Baabra The Sheep leaps around. * Sepia is bold, And it is bright, It reminds me of the stars at night. * Sepia is a piece to the past, And now, it welcomes us at last. * Vincent And Beethoven paints trees. (Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2) * Bugs finger Puppets (Again) * Galaxy perpetual motion * Indigo Introduction * Hugo The Hippo gazes at the moon. * Indigo Poem: * The sky and river are indigo, Under the great big moon. * It makes me feel sleepy, sometimes, It must be bedtime, soon. * Vincent And Beethoven paints a sea. (Clair de Lune) * Bugs Finger Puppets (Again) * Blue Section * Subway Train * Harry The Hippo looks those colors is not right but saws the color blue over there. * Blue Introduction * Harry The Hippo slurps her stew with glitter in it and gazes out at the moon. * Blue Poem: * If my feelings turn to blue, I toss some happy in my stew, And slurp it up without a spoon, And gaze out at the milky moon. * Vincent And Beethoven paints the night sky, blue objects, & vincent and beethoven is finished & brad boller says blue & turns the camera off. (Lullaby) * The Grand Finale * Colors Finale (Great Gate of Kiev) * End Credits (1812 Overture) * Vincent and Gumbo bow their heads. * Sunny, Bonkers, Beethoven, Mozart, Neptune, Benny, Flossy, Noah, Morris, Jane, Max, Isaac, Wellighton, Vivian, Baabra, Hugo, and Harry bow their heads. Category:Videos Category:Movies Category:2000 Category:2004 Category:2018